National Restoration Committee
'For further information, see the page for the Liberal Party of Deltaria ' Following the crumbling of yet another Jelbanian Government, the people of this great nation were left yelling at an unaccountable void as their unjust laws were left unchanged and their money was being funnelled into a political nothing. Previous administrations have focused on the big picture, but neglected the lives of their citizens. They've focused on changing the name of the nation, changing the flag and changing the leadership of our crippled government. They appear to have forgotten about the real concerns, the Economy and righting the wrongs against our liberties. The Committee was formed by concerned Jelbanian citizens with the assistance of former five time Deltarian Chairman Jonathan Wies, alongside several veteran ministers of the neighbourly nation. The Committee will work to restore the reality of everyday life, not just what name appears on our letterhead. Party Leader (3156 - ): Nathan Cook Deltarian Liaisons on Staff (Nationalized as Jelbanian Citizens under Immigration Laws as of 3156): - Trish Kennedy (Foreign Affairs, former Premier of Deltaria) - Jonathan Wies (Internal Affairs, former Chairman of Deltaria) - Rachel Wies (Finance, former Minister for Education and Culture) - Anna Sett (Education and Culture, former Minister for Education and Culture) http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=15556 (Liberal Conservative Party/Institute of Deltaria) -- The Liberal Conservative Party of Deltaria has been dissolved. Our attentions have been turned to assisting our neighbours in Jelbania in attaining sustainable, stable and fair democracy and governance. We believe that the situation in Deltaria has increased greatly, both Financially and Socially, under the watch of the Liberal Conservatives and our political partners throughout the years. We now wish to take this success to a country where it is needed. The newly established Jelbanian 'National Restoration Committee' (http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=15864) - lead by Nathan Cook, has invited former five time Liberal Conservative Chairman Jonathan Wies to assist this movement - following Mr. Wies' continued efforts to improve the state. With this, many ex-ministers of the party have also taken up positions with the committee. We wish the people of Deltaria the best in their continued growth, and we can only hope for the best of relations between these two nations of ours in the future. The Liberal Conservative movement in Deltaria has now been re-branded as the 'Liberal Conservative Institute' - dedicated to providing the people and their governments with practical and real solutions to problems that this state faces. We will continue to serve and consult with parties - even if we are no longer registered in the Forum. We will do the best by Deltaria and by the world." - Trish Kennedy Former Leader of the Liberal Conservative Party and Premier of the Federal Republic of Deltaria Member of the National Restoration Committee of Jelbania - Christopher Arcon Former Premier of the Federal Republic of Deltaria and Head of the Liberal Conservative Institute -- Committee (Cabinet) Members: President of Confederation: Nathan Cook Chairman of Council of Ministers: Jonathan Wies (retired) Ministry of Foreign Affairs Trish Kennedy Ministry of Internal Affairs Justin Walsh Ministry of Finance Rachel Wies Ministry of Defence Duncan Bryant Ministry of Justice Robert Sing Ministry of Infrastructure and Transport David Sidenberg Ministry of Health and Social Services Aara Khatoon Ministry of Education and Culture Anna Sett Ministry of Science and Technology Ludwig Scott Ministry of Food and Agriculture Ignace Baker Ministry of Environment and Tourism Jonathan Williams Ministry of Trade and Industry Paul Azmeth Category:Political parties in Jelbania